The Summer That Changed Everything
by Anonymous.Peace
Summary: An outcast.A secret player, Behind his facade.I was used.Played as a game.And I lost.Going to Italy for the summer really changed me.And for starters, I was going out with a guy named Alec Volturi.Recognize the name?Ill give you a only one hint.Vampires.
1. Pawning The Pain And Speaking The Truth

**The summer that changed everything.**

**A Bella, And Alec trilogy, part one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the editing from Chapter three till the end, Is done by Cant Decode check out her profile!**

Pre Chapter: Life people know it.

Summary,

Bella: the pretty, spondaic, OUTCAST. Well, she had some friends…Expect me to say that? No. Edward Cullen, the cute, shy, unpopular guy. Yes. Until one day, Bella's friends turn on her, leaving her a complete loner. Edward, changing for the better, asks her out on a date, bringing her to the dark side; where all her friends are. Different teams, different rules. She didn't like being popular. Becoming popular, came with a price. Do not betray them, or your life would be ruined. One day, the school split in two, for the most largest rivalry in games ever. And Bella was peer pressured into Edward's team, for being his girlfriend. Finding out she was just a pawn in one of his sick games, she flees off to boarding school.

Chapter One.-Beginnings, Always lead to endings.

Okay, Lets start at the beginning where life was ONE HINT OF AN ACTUAL NORMAL LIFE!Walking into school today, changed my life the way I never would have guessed. Edward had pulled me aside, just as I walked in.

_**Flashback.**_

"_Bella." He stated._

"_Hm?" I turned around._

"_I need to talk to you." He smiled. What?_

"_Why?" I dragged on slowly._

"_Do you want to go out with me?"_

"_Uhm…Uh…Okay?" It came out as a question, but he didn't seem to notice. Great, now I was dating a guy who probably tosses your heart back and forth between his hands. I frowned._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Oh! Yeah…" Lets go!_

_**Flashback Ends.**_

Lunch

I sat there, thinking about our relationship.

Since then, we have been dating until today. I was happy. Sorta, kinda…Not…I was tortured by his sister, he never cared, he beat me, and I wanted out. I asked him, 4 weeks ago, and he said no. If I did break it off he would beat me, obsessive much? I have cuts everywhere. Alice is the same way. If I don't listen, she slaps me. How could Esme be so caring, when her _son_ is so abusive?

Gym.

Today, Coach Winnets, told us the school will be split into two teams. I was in a different team from Edward and his gang. Thank god!

Free period.

Biology. Ugh, it dragged.

"Bella, could I talk to you for a sec?" He didn't let me answer. "Could you tell us the basic skills in your team, so we could be ready?"

"Like hell I'm not!" I shrieked, Angry.

"Bella, " He not helping him.

"No." He slapped me in response.

And I spent the next hour with him, telling him LIE, I could come up with. We would meet every free period. God, what have I got myself into with Edward?He's going to kill me when he finds out.

Flash Forward To The Final Game

We finished the game. It was the end.

"And we present, Team 2, The Chasing Bladers, with their leader, Bella Swan!"

We all shouted. I lied to Edward, all our 'moves,' and 'skills' were fake. This was a perfect time to break up with gang all frowned.

"Edward, can you come up here?" I asked looked at me ? Oh, yeah.I was about to give everything away.

"Tell me everything." I spoke.

"What?" He acctually asked what I was talking about.

"You know what or I'll tell the secret."

He huffed.

"Bella, I used you to get the teams to win, so people would like me." Everyone gasped.

"What?"

He nodded.

"See! I didn't cheat, I told him all the wrong things. I tried to break up with him. I tried to do_ anything_, to help myself get away from him. He abused me! Physically and mentally. Dont you guys notice the scars?"

"You-" He slapped me, while interrupting his own sentence. "Disgusting evil little girl. Thats why I didn't like you!"

The principal walked up."Edward Cullen, you are expelled from our school. Everyone clapped. No, I cant do this. Even if he left, he would come after school, and hit me. No.

**Home**

"Dad?" He stood up. Day off, Probably.

"Bella?" He asked, pondering on why I came home early.

"Can I go?" I asked, with no hint of an expression on my face.

"Go where Bella?" He probably thought I was only going out.

"Boarding school. I need to go…Please?" I came up with an excuse."I want to learn Italian, and study on other stuff for awhile. I just want to see more of the world. Please?"

"Okay….hey! You know, there is a boarding school in Italy I went to before. Do you want to go there?"

"Okay…" I , I was leaving Charlie.

"Be happy, okay Dad?"

"Okay." He grumbled.


	2. I Guess You Really Did It This Time

**The summer that changed everything.**

**A Bella, And Alec trilogy, part one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any but the plot upon you which you see.**

**AND **

**Cant Decode Me did the editing, But I messed it up. :( Sorry, SO the chapter goes to CDM! And to any fans, Of , Btw.**

Chapter 2

Leaving the remains.

Pre Chapter: Walking into the plane, After my goodbyes, Was…Eventful…Life seemed better already.

Here I was, Walking around town, Searching for a boarding school that had: Volturi Boarding School,

Sprawled across the the street, A man walked up. "Are you looking for the Volturi Boarding School?" "Yes, In a matter of fact, I was, Why are you asking?" "Names' Demetri, I go to the on!" "W-why would I go with you?" He had all the white teeth, Pale, Cute, And HOT.I finally realized, He rocked the red eyes part of me was thinking if it were contacts at all!Why?" Uh, I go to the school?" "Sure, You do." "I promise not to kill you?" Wow. "!" We walked into a castle, Litterally, It didn't look like a school at all! What did I do?

Why did life suck?You tell me. 

"Demetri!" .God. There stood three kings in thrones.

"I found her, And I couldn't find anything about her that I could came was like she wasn't even there!This is Bella, By the way."

"A shield!I am Aro." A man said from the no, What is he talking about?

"Should be tell her?I am Caius." The blond seemed angry.

"And bring her into the guard?Okay, But you guys asked for will change her.I sense a very strong-Nevermind.I am Marcus." A man with long hair strong what?

And with that, We spent the rest of the week talking about , apparently, I was to be I was also a subject of a mans ?Why does life be like this?

_The Day Comes._

I was to be changed Alec supposedly fell in love with I didn't belive didn't tell me his power yet.I loved Alec too, But I knew he would not like me.I had reversed and became a shy shell, After I came into came into the room.

"Bella, You need to be changed.I need to say something though…" I looked at …Was he about to say he wanted to leave or something?The very thought of it almost made me cry.

"Okay…"

He lifted my head up, By my chin and kissed me.I kissed him back.

He lied me down and kissed my neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And that's when the fire began.


	3. I Thought You Said It Was Easy

The summer that changed Everything.A Bella And Alec Trilogy: Part 1, Chapter 3.

_Bursting Flames-An Tale by A.P._

Pre Chapter: Fire was licking at me, as if I was pushed into a barrel of fire. It was excruciating.

"Its almost finished…" Aro spoke. My opinion of him you ask? He was a very joyful spirit, only serious when he is on his job. They told me about mates the other day, and I was appalled that it was Alec. He seemed so quiet. But that's what I lov-Liked, about him.I regret the words 'I love you'.I wasnt ready for anything yet. He was caring, unlike others…But I'm not ready, I would just say words with no meanings to Alec, and he would take it wrong. I cant lose him. As much as I hate to admit, I was falling in love.

It was 2 minutes after my change when everyone stopped talking at stared at my face.

"WHAT!" I shouted. Everyone jumped back.

"Y-your eyes, Bella."

Heidi walked in with a mirror. "Don't lose it, or you will pay." I looked in the mirror. My eyes changed color."I think it depends on my mood." I spoke aloud. "Wonderful! Just wonderful! We have a girl with multicolor eyes! What's the fuss?" "She has more power, Heidi, Now please, be quiet.

Over the next two hours, I was stuck inside the training room, Well, Do you want to guess? Training, if you didn't. I had 7 powers. Weird, Huh.

Can turn to mist/Disappear without a trace.

Physical Shield.

Telepathy

Able to eat human foods, As well as animal blood, Human tastes horrible to her.

Teleportation

Can turn a power back to their opponent.

And can go out in the sun.

Sorry, this chapter is short, because I want to rush through the years. Nothing really happens between Sorry, for rushing. Edited by Cant Decode Me! She is AWESOME. She needs to beta more people! I was her first! How is that possible? ;) Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 comes out soon, give or take 1/2 weeks or so. Hope you liked it! REVIEW FOR FREE VIRTUAL COOKIES.-I'm not kidding about the cookies. Go check out my picture of a cookie on my profile! Love you guys! R&R, Please! If you want to see Edward in the story someday too! Or maybe some more AxB, but there's 3 more stories that come along with this too. More like a Queakuel.-My new word! Lol. :DD BYE.-A.P-Out.


	4. Tearing It ApartBut Who Am I To Say?

I do not own anything, WOWZAAAZ. :L

Crrrreeddditttsss to CANT DECODE ME. WOW-Am I on sugar high? I probably Im just...bored. HAH. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

^^^ That was writen, WEEKS only just updating this now. ::PP Im completely soberific.

HEYY! I dont want to rush ! And writers block is a .SO...Im with...12937291748265834629 ideas.I get ideas in the most awkward the shower...Drying my hair...Calling my buds.W/e. :)

_  
>Pre-Phrase: No matter how much I try, I will never mean seconds wasted for nothing, trying but failing?<p>

Dont know anything at who am I to say, you love me?

Who am I to say-Hope

Way too I could think of was pain, I HATE was Alec? Is this what its like to love someone?

Weaving through the castle, I realized wasnt on a mission.I missed him so much...Meeting him mere hours ago...was ? Irony? No. I had nothing to represent , as I was.

"Aro?" He appeared in front of me, what was it with them today? "Alec left...ON a misson?" 'Mission' sounded like he was lying...I spoke up again, gaining my proper attention. "Uh, Dear? .He'll tell you someday...But for now, you have a name is he wants...You." With that, I ran to the throne room, looking for him."Edward?" He came from the corner."Bella.I never meant those things I did.I never mean anything.I love you! You know Aro? He said that Alec was on a was acctually with his wife, Brooke is Alecs last name, but mixed with , he LIED, never loved was a , Demetri and Roen was doing it for Demetri and Felix , the next girl that came through the door that Aro wanted, Alec had to was disgusted with not.I was so STUPID, Bella! Take me back." I turned to Aro. ".True?" No answer. "IS THIS TRUE?" No answer. "Damn it, Aro!Tell ME NOW!" He nodded...******* nodded!" (A/N: Sorry. X). )"Im leaving." I said as I bypassed Edwards open arms, and muttered, "Life is never easy, you cant always get what you want." And with that, I this betraying life of...ugh.I cant think of anything worse.

I didnt know where I was my powers had seemed fade into dust, since I since I never ...If I had enough self control, I could attend college in maybe...

Pacing in my room for two hours straight, wore holes in the I go? Ill try and test it I dont kill anyone...Stepping outside, I noticed a man, with a wife in his arms, as well as a little girl.I envied them.I could never have that.I dry sobbed quietly, as I didnt even notice I was walking over to them.I only smiled and turned -WHAT? My self control! I could go-(A/N: **Sorry, I stopped there.I just lost my spark in the middle of-Nvm.I got it.) -**to school! I was over joyed, as I hadnt realized, I walked into someone.A woman, smiled.**"**What coven do you belong to?" I was shocked to say at the she was one too.I smiled frowning, and turning around to dry , am I THAT biploar? "I was part of the they betrayed me...My own ...not I left." She frowned."I have something you want." I grumbled. "I dont want anything in the world anymore." She looked confused. "Oh! No, I meant, I have a power that... just show you." She touched my shoulder, and in 1 millisecond, I was glowing gold, before I returned back to the normal boring misty glow. "Youre human." She stated for my final embarrasing act, I fainted into oblivion...What? Oh gosh...theres something that proves im human...

!

Was that all a dream?

I woke up with, wait for it, Alec, hovering like a spaceship on top of me.I pushed him off.

" know the whole I love you thing?They only made me say that, so you could be conversed with Volterra, and The giving away their already Volturi is cold, .Dont mess with join us alone.I dont love you I think were BEHIND speaking terms now." He swurved, and broke my me.

What to do? Im stuck on on in to is too hard, why cant I play the card?

Cause I know.

No ones perfect.

AND CDM. :( I hope shes not quitting, so im dedicating this to her.

Cred to SM.

(Aro, only nodded because he was respecting Brook's or trapped Alec, Jane and Marcus...That is...Until Bella came had to make Aro do that, or Brooke would YOU STILL DONT GET IT, Brooke is a mind Marcus, was lured into her into a cage of THOUGHT she could bring Didyme to life ...And Caius went to save him, but...Failed wives are dead, by the .And Bella cant break the can get to you guys GET you dont, msg .So, back to my point.)

I could only call my best friend.

"Dayman...Tell Pete and Char im comin' home."


End file.
